What Was Lost Has Now Returned
by Kythe42
Summary: Jo learns something about her past which will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jo learns something about her past which will change her life forever.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement.

Spoilers: None past the second episode.

Author's Notes: The title of this story was taken from the first line of the song Flares by The Script and was altered from, "Did you lose what won't return?" This story was written when the series was quite new and there was very little information regarding Abigail. With the information now available, it's clear that what happens in this story is impossible due to time line issues, but it's still an interesting concept to think about.

* * *

The first time Jo canceled plans with him, Henry didn't think anything of it. The second time he felt a small stab of disappointment but brushed it off. As he approached her desk he saw her frowning and he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and braced himself for yet another cancellation.

"Henry, I'm really sorry. I should have called you. I don't think I can make it tonight," Jo apologized.

"Did I do something wrong Jo?" Henry asked. "It's starting to feel like you're avoiding me."

"No you didn't do anything wrong, I just have a lot of work that I need to get done."

"I know how work can be, but this is the third time in a row you've cancelled our plans," Henry pointed out. "If you don't wish to spend time together outside of work anymore just tell me. We don't have to be friends. We can have a strictly professional relationship. I can't pretend I won't be hurt, but I'll respect your wishes."

"No, that's not it at all, it's just..." Jo trailed off mid sentence.

Seeing the look of anxiety on her face his expression softened and he took a seat in the empty chair in front of her desk. "What is it then? What's wrong?"

Jo bit her lip. "Look something's happened and I just need some time to figure things out."

Henry took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I've told you I'm the least judgmental person you'll ever meet."

Jo winced and pulled her hand out of Henry's grasp. "I can't... not yet anyway. I promise I'll tell you, just not right now."

Henry smiled kindly and nodded. "I understand. I'll be here for you when you're ready."

"Thank you, Henry," said Jo returning his smile.

"Do yourself a favor though. Talk to someone about whatever it is that's going on if you feel you can't talk to me." He stood up, gave her one last smile, and left.

Jo sighed. She knew he was right, that she should talk to someone. This wasn't something she could tell a therapist though without risking confinement in a mental health facility. She half thought she should go back to the psychic who started this whole thing a week ago, but that was far too risky as well. No, there was only one other person she could talk to besides Henry, and that was Abe.

* * *

The next morning Jo stopped by the antique shop early. She wasn't sure she was ready to do this, but the longer she put it off, the harder it would be. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Abe looked up from his ledger and went to unlock the door when he saw who it was. "Henry just stepped out to grab some bagels for breakfast. You're welcome to come in and wait for him."

Jo followed Abe into the shop. "Actually, it's you I need to talk to."

It was then that Abe registered the look of pain on Jo's face and the tears that were forming in her eyes. "What is it? Did something happen to Henry?" he asked more worried than he felt he should be. He knew that whatever happened his father would be fine physically, but there were other things besides death which could be problematic.

Jo shook her head. "No Henry's fine."

Abe sighed with relief. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk?" He locked up the shop again and led Jo upstairs to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Abe patted Jo's hand gently. "What's going on?"

Jo took a deep breath before responding. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Abe raised an eyebrow. "That's certainly a heavy question for so early in the morning. I can't say I've ever really thought about it much. I suppose I'm open-minded to the possibility, but I'm not sure it would matter much if it was real since no one remembers their past lives anyway. Why do you ask?"

Jo tried to speak, but her emotions overwhelmed her and the tears she'd been holding back now overflowed from her eyes. Abe got up and retrieved a box of tissues from the kitchen and handed them to her before sitting back down on the couch. She pulled a tissue from the box and wiped the tears from her face. "Most people don't remember their past lives but I have," she said softly.

Abe felt a slight twinge of panic and wondered if she had memories of Henry from a past life. He took a deep breath before replying. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I was a nurse in World War II..." Jo said trailing off.

Abe frowned, he wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Well that was a horrible time. I can understand why those memories would upset you. I think if you give it some time and let yourself cry, you'll be able to move past it." He put his arms around her and hugged her trying to offer what comfort he could.

Abe's embrace was too much for Jo and she broke down sobbing on his shoulder. He gently rocked her and rubbed her back as she cried. "I remember Henry," she murmured when she had managed to stop crying.

Abe stiffened and pulled back slightly to look at her. "No you don't. He was named after his grandfather who was an army doctor and he looks very much like him."

"No Abe, no," Jo said hoping she could convey who she really was to Abe without having to spell it out for him. "I remember you too."

Abe shook his head. "I was only a baby back then."

Jo reached out and caressed Abe's cheek. "I remember you," she insisted and then started humming a tune she was sure he would remember.

Abe's eyes widened in astonishment. It was the melody of a song his mother used to sing for him as a small child to help him get to sleep. "How...?" he trailed off not wanting to accept what his gut was telling him was the truth.

"Abe you know who I am don't you?" she asked desperately tears filling her eyes once more.

"Mom?" he said and started to shake.

Jo nodded and hugged him tightly to her and they both started crying in unison. "Please don't tell your father Abe. I'm just not ready yet," she pleaded when they had managed to stop crying.

Abe nodded. "I'll try, but I'm not sure I can keep quiet about this for long."


	2. Chapter 2

Jo confronts Henry revealing to him the secret of her past and who she really is.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement.

Spoilers: None past the second episode.

Author's Notes: The title of this story was taken from the first line of the song Flares by The Script and was altered from, "Did you lose what won't return?" This story was written when the series was quite new and there was very little information regarding Abigail. With the information now available, it's clear that what happens in this story is impossible due to time line issues, but it's still an interesting concept to think about.

* * *

When Henry entered the apartment he stopped short at the sight of Jo and Abe hugging on the couch and felt a small stab of resentment. Of course he had been the one to tell her to find someone to talk to if she couldn't talk to him, but he had meant one of her other friends or perhaps some sort of counselor. It had never occurred to him that she would seek out Abe. Then again she probably saw Abe as a father figure and perhaps that was what she needed right now. Upon a second look he saw that they had both clearly been crying. He wasn't surprised that Jo had been crying as she was obviously going through something difficult right now, but what on earth could it be that would make Abe break down in tears as well? He cleared his throat to alert them to his presence and they pulled away from each other when they realized he was there. "Um I'll just leave you two alone to talk and go fix breakfast. Jo you're welcome to stay and join us," he said and went into the kitchen with the bag of bagels.

Jo sighed. "I hoped I would be gone before he got back. I should go. I'm sorry Abe, but I don't think I can handle having a meal with him right now."

Abe squeezed her hand. "You have to tell him, the longer you wait the harder it's going to be, and not just for you. He'll be respectful enough not to ask me what we talked about, but he'll keep giving me those looks until he gets it out of me."

Jo couldn't help laughing in spite of herself. "I remember those looks well. If he thought you were hiding anything from him he wouldn't say anything, but would just keep looking at you with an expression that was both questioning and disapproving until you'd confessed to whatever it was."

"Yes that's the look. I can only hold out so long against it," said Abe with a chuckle.

Jo gave Abe another quick hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this before I was ready to tell both of you. It was selfish of me. There just wasn't anyone else I could talk to."

"It's ok, I understand, but you need to go in there and talk to him," Abe said gently but firmly.

Jo shook her head. "I'm just so confused right now. It's like I'm two people in one. I have all these memories of being Abigail, but I'm still Jo too and I feel so guilty. I fell in love, got married, and mourned when my husband died and I still am really and now I feel as if I've cheated on Henry."

"Oh Mom, there is no way he's going to hold that against you under the circumstances. Go talk to him, you can't begin to heal until you do, and you know he's still hurting even after all this time. You both need this."

Jo smiled sadly knowing he was right. "How did you grow up to be so wise?"

Abe smiled back. "I had some pretty incredible parents." He led her into the kitchen where Henry was toasting bagels. He grabbed himself a bagel, spread cream cheese on it and took it back out to the living room to eat leaving Jo alone with Henry.

Henry nodded at Jo and motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table. He finished preparing a couple more bagels then placed them on the table. He then poured a couple of mugs of coffee and sat at the table across from Jo and passed her one of the mugs.

"Thanks," said Jo and stared at her bagel. She had seldom ever felt less like eating but she took a sip of coffee.

"I know I said I wouldn't press you about what was bothering you, and I don't want to," said Henry gently, "but you chose to confide in Abe and you've clearly upset him. I think I have a right to know why."

"Yes you do," Jo murmured in agreement.

"Why don't we eat breakfast and you can tell me whenever you're ready?" he suggested giving her his most understanding smile.

Jo nodded and forced herself to take a bite of her bagel chewing it slowly before swallowing. They ate in silence with Henry glancing at her every so often with a concerned expression on his face. When they'd finished eating Jo took a long sip of coffee and then took a deep breath before speaking. "About a week ago I went to see a psychic with one of my friends for a laugh. The psychic did a past life regression reading on us. I was told that I had been a nurse in World War II and that I had met my husband during the war who happened to be an army doctor," she paused as she saw the expression on Henry's face change from caring and concerned to a stiff and serious frown. "She also said that we had adopted a child that was recovered from one of the concentration camps and that my husband and child from my previous life were both still alive." At this point Henry's face went white as a sheet and he started gripping his coffee mug so hard she thought he might break it. "At first I just thought of it as an interesting anecdote, and didn't really take any of it seriously, but then later that day I started having memory flashbacks and I've been having them ever since..." she trailed off biting her lip trying to keep herself from breaking down in tears again. "It was like I had been asleep my entire life and I'm finally starting to wake up for the first time and I remember you and Abe from before."

Henry opened his mouth, then closed it again. He stood up and turned away from Jo covering his eyes with one hand, his elbow resting in his other hand. He knew he had felt some sort of connection to Jo from the first day he met her, but he thought it was simply because they were both grieving for their lost spouses. He never would have imagined that it could be anything like this. "It can't be... It's not possible..." he murmured and started to walk away.

Jo got up and grabbed his hand forcing him to turn and face her. "Henry look at me. Life is about the journey no matter how long it lasts," she said quoting Abigail, quoting herself, from so long ago. "I'm sorry Dr. Morgan, but I'm not letting go so fast."

Henry stared at her in wide-eyed wonder, words failing him. As he gazed into her eyes he felt himself start to shake and then his knees buckled. Jo caught him and lowered him to the floor so that they were both kneeling facing each other. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in to kiss him and she kissed him exactly the same way Abigail had kissed him. He wanted to pull away but found himself putting his arms around her and returning the kiss in spite of himself. "Abigail?" he said breathlessly once he'd finally broken away from the kiss.

Jo smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes you can call me that if you want, though you'd probably better keep calling me Jo in public."

Henry nodded and laughed, his own eyes wet with tears. "Yes I've definitely had enough of mental hospitals for one lifetime." He sighed and his face turned sad once more. "I can't believe this is happening. You have no idea how much I've grieved for you, so many years..."

"I know Henry, I know," said Jo caressing his face wiping away the tears that had spilled down his cheeks. "I wish I had come to you as soon as I realized the truth so you wouldn't have had to suffer even one more moment of unnecessary pain, but I thought I was going crazy at first. My memories were coming back in bits and pieces and even now there are still a lot of gaps. I had to be absolutely sure before I could tell you."

Henry nodded. "I understand." He stood up pulling Jo to her feet with him. "Look, I'm sorry. I know how hard it must have been for you to come here and tell me the truth, but now I need some time alone to process all of this. Please stay and spend some more time with Abe if you like. I'll be downstairs in my laboratory." He squeezed her hand and kissed her tenderly on the cheek before turning away and heading downstairs.

Jo watched him walk away crestfallen, but she couldn't say that she really expected any other reaction from him. She headed back to the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Abe and he put his arm around her.

"I'm guessing Dad didn't take it very well," Abe said.

Jo sighed. "He seemed happy and sad at the same time, but I think he was mostly in shock and I can't say that I blame him."

"I'll go talk to him."

Jo shook her head. "No Abe, leave him be. He needs some time alone right now."

"Fine," Abe grumbled, "but if he's still down in that dungeon of his in an hour I'm going in."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry takes some time to process Jo's confession and Abe gives him some good advice.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement.

Spoilers: None past the second episode.

Author's Notes: The title of this story was taken from the first line of the song Flares by The Script and was altered from, "Did you lose what won't return?" This story was written when the series was quite new and there was very little information regarding Abigail. With the information now available, it's clear that what happens in this story is impossible due to time line issues, but it's still an interesting concept to think about.

* * *

Henry looked up from where he had been resting his head in his arms on his desk when he heard Abe coming down the basement stairs. "Please Abe, I wish to be alone right now."

Abe shook his head. "You've been down here alone for over an hour."

"You really think an hour is sufficient to process what's happened?" said Henry incredulously.

"What happened is a good thing and you're acting like she's died all over again." Abe came up behind Henry and put his hands on his father's shoulders. "You've both been given a second chance. You should be celebrating instead of moping around down here all weekend."

Henry picked up an old photograph of Abigail and gazed at it. "It's not the same. She's not the same person that I knew."

"She's changed yes, but she's still the same person. You can't say that you haven't changed at all in all the years since she died, not counting your appearance of course," Abe pointed out. "You might have to get to know each other again, but I think you'll discover that she's still the same woman that you fell in love with."

"It's not just that Abe. I don't know if I can do this again. It nearly destroyed me when we lost her the first time."

Abe sighed. "Yes she will die again eventually, and it will be painful, but that's no reason not to try to enjoy what time you do have with her."

"What makes it all the worse is that her job is dangerous and she could very well be killed in the line of duty," said Henry. "It was bad enough worrying about her safety when we were just friends and partners, but now that she's essentially my wife that worry will grow exponentially."

"This will be the case whether you resume your relationship with her or not. At least now that she remembers who she is and knows about your condition, she won't question it if you try to take a bullet for her."

Henry nodded. "Yes I suppose that's true."

"I know this isn't easy, but if you take things slow and give yourselves time to adjust, I think you can both be happy again."

Henry stood up and hugged his son tightly. "Thank you Abe. You always seem to know just what I need to hear."

Abe smiled. "Go to her now, she's waiting for you in your bedroom."

Henry's eyebrows shot up. "In my bedroom? Surely she can't be expecting that of me so soon?"

Abe made a face. "No, she just wanted some time alone with her thoughts as well, but she didn't want to go home, so I told her she could sit in your room until you were ready to talk again."

Henry nodded and sighed with relief. "I'd better go up then." He headed up to his bedroom and knocked softly before entering. He saw Jo sitting on his bed with her legs bent and arms wrapped around them. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He returned her smile and sat next to her on the bed. "Hello Jo... I'm sorry, I'm not sure I'm ready to call you Abigail just yet."

Jo nodded. "It's ok, I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with that either. Maybe it's best not to get into the habit of calling me by that name even in private. It will make it easier not to slip up in public."

"Yes, that's why Abe never really calls me Dad anymore," said Henry sadly. "I do miss it though."

"Yeah, he called me Mom earlier and it felt awkward and made me happy at the same time. I'll have to tell him not to though if he does it again. If he slips up and calls me that in public people will start to think he's got Alzheimer's," Jo replied grimly.

Henry frowned knowing that Alzheimer's was a very real concern for Abe's future and he really hoped that he would never have to watch his son go through that. "No that would not be a good thing."

"So where do we go from here?" she asked. "I mean we can't exactly pick up right where we left off can we?"

Henry shook his head and put his arms around her smiling as she leaned into his touch. "No I don't think so. Abe said we should probably just take things slow and get to know each other again and I think he's right. It is so hard to reconcile in my head the woman who you used to be with who you are now."

Jo nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been very hard for me too, feeling like two people in one. I need you to help me get through this Henry."

"Of course Jo, you know I'll always stand by you," he said stroking her hair. "I need you to do me a favor though."

"What is it?"

"Please promise me that if it comes to it, you'll let me take a bullet for you without question," said Henry hugging her tightly. "I know you'll leave me again someday, but I couldn't bare it if something happened to you when I could have prevented it."

Jo laughed softly. "No arguments here now that I remember what you are. I might have to put on a show of protesting for the benefit of others, but know that I won't stop you if it comes to that."

Henry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, that does put my mind at ease somewhat."

"Try not to worry too much about losing me though Henry," said Jo. "You're not the only one that can return from the dead. It might take me a lot longer and I'll have a different body, but if I could come back to you once, there's no reason to think it couldn't happen again. I know you'll miss me terribly, but at least next time you'll be able to hold onto the hope that when it's meant to be, we'll find each other again."

"Hmm I hadn't thought of it quite like that," Henry replied then cupped her face and kissed her softly. "And I've got all the time in the world to wait."

* * *

That's all for now. I'm not sure what else to do with this piece so I'm ending it here. If anyone has any ideas for where they'd like to see this story go, I'll certainly consider it.


End file.
